


responsive

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, F/M, How Do I Tag, Ironhide being a teasing shit as usual, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, aaand Aligned Ash I think??, even more multiverse fuckery, there really isn't a good way to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: He would be content to just keep going like this for a while, really - just teasing Ash as she clings to his frame for dear life. Who knows, maybe if he worked hard enough, used his field and his servos as well as his intake…Primus, bringing her apart like that would beglorious.…another time perhaps. For now–





	responsive

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @ash1612's muse Ash. Not beta read.

Teasing Ash can be  _ so much fun _ .

It helps that she’s so  _ responsive _ . It really doesn’t take much to rile Ash up - a gentle touch of Ironhide’s servo here, an EM field caress there, a few words murmured in her audial in a low, rumbling tone that makes her plating shiver and her optics flicker her ventilations catch. And when she’s finally had enough of the torment to call Ironhide out on his scrap–

It takes very little effort for Ironhide to haul Ash up by her aft, making her squeal before he silences the noise with a kiss. He uses a servo to move one of her legs until Ash wraps them both around his waist, grinding their panels together and making Ironhide grunt as he braces himself back against the workbench before letting out a small huff of laughter against Ash’s lipplates. It’s  _ too easy _ , really.

Not that he’s  _ complaining _ , of course.

Ironhide breaks the kiss to duck his helm and mouth along Ash’s jaw, letting his dentae scrape lightly against her faceplates as he moves down the side of her helm to her neck. He hums in approval when Ash tips her helm back to give him better access and flicks out his glossa to tease at a cable before nipping at the same spot, making Ash whimper and rock against his frame. Her grip on his chest components tightens, digits digging into his bumper. So responsive to just the  _ smallest _ things…

Ironhide nips at the cable once again, then  _ sucks _ ,  _ hard _ , making Ash cry out as she grinds down against Ironhide. He starts working his way down her neck, nipping and kissing and sucking and driving Ash absolutely  _ insane _ just from that, if her little pants and whimpers are anything to go by. He digs his digits into her aft and hikes her up a bit, and she moves one of her servos from his chest to the back of his helm, as if to hold him in place as he laves at her the cabling in her neck. He hums at it and doubles his efforts, giving a particularly sharp bite before soothing it away with a kiss and a lap of his glossa.

He would be content to just keep going like this for a while, really - just teasing Ash as she clings to his frame for dear life. Who knows, maybe if he worked hard enough, used his field and his servos as well as his intake…  _ Primus _ , bringing her apart like that would be  _ glorious _ .

…another time perhaps. For now–

Ironhide pulls away, perhaps a bit abruptly, and Ash whines. Despite the desperation and arousal in her field, she looks  _ concerned _ , and Ironhide can’t help but give a quiet rumble of laughter at that. Sweet,  _ sensitive _ Ash.

“S-something wrong?” she asks, stuttering when Ironhide shifts his weight a bit, making their modesty paneling slide together. Making a soft noise in his voicebox, Ironhide shakes his helm and leans in for a quick but reassuring kiss before moving back once more.

“Nah,” he replies, rubbing his thumbs against Ash’s plating before shifting his weight again, in the same movement shifting Ash so he can hold her aft with one servo. He slides the other one up her back, giving her something to lean into. “I just want to be able to  _ see _ you when I tell you to open up and prepare yourself.”

Ash makes a strangled noise, a soft blush of blue taking over her cheekplates. It makes Ironhide chuckle. He tips his helm to the side and narrows his optics in mischief. Otherwise he just nods, letting his field reach out to stroke at hers with a thread of heated encouragement. She gasps before nodding as well and leaning back a bit, testing at the servo against her backstruts. Ironhide gently scratches his digits against her plating encouragement; he isn’t going to let her fall or anything.

Pointedly looking away from Ironhide’s face, Ash leans back and lets her paneling slide away. Ironhide cranes his helm to peer over his chest components before giving a long, low,  _ completely satisfied  _ hum.

“Leaking already?” Ironhide asks, his tone teasing. He glances back up at Ash and clicks his glossa before looking back down. “My, my, Ash…”

_ So easy to rile up. So responsive. _

Ironhide  _ loves _ it.

“…what would you say if I told you you had to make yourself overload before I spike you?”

Ash  _ keens _ .

It’s not a  _ no _ .


End file.
